One, Two, Three I Found My Love
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: First fic in this fandom. :) Requested by Kise-kun. and Dedicated to my beloved Kise-kun. One, Aomine. -fail. Two, Kagami. -fail. Three, Kise-kun... I found my love in you.


**Kuroko No Basket **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**.**

**Kuro Phantomhive**

* * *

**One, Two, Three. I Found My Love.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ichi..  
(One..)**_

"Aomine-kun~!" aku terengah menghampirinya.  
"Kuroko.." ia berbalik, tersenyum menatapku.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Aomine-kun..?"  
"Belum." ia tersenyum membelai pipiku.

"Yokatta~.." aku memeluknya erat.  
"Kau manis seperti biasanya.. Kuroko."

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu.." aku balik tersenyum.  
"Terimakasih.." ia mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"Aomine-kun akan pindah kemana? Kuroko akan ikut denganmu setelah kelulusanku nanti." Aku masih memeluknya.  
"Aku akan pindah jauh.." aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya.

"Jauh..? mengapa? Kau akan pindah kemana?" mengernyitkan alisku bahkan tidak bisa membuatku tenang.  
"Ke luar kota mungkin.." aku semakin menatapnya dalam.  
"Kenapa?" namun ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Keputusan keluarga.."

"Kuroko akan pindah kesana juga tahun besok setelah aku lulus!"  
"..Hh.." ia melepaskan lenganku yang melingkar di pinggang dan tubuh tingginya.

"..ada yang harus.. kukatakan padamu.." ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca.  
"Katakanlah.."

"Kuroko.. aku menyesal mengatakan ini.. tapi.. mulai saat ini.. 'Kita berteman saja'."

Ia manatapku memelas.

"Lelucon macam apa itu, Aomine-kun? Kau orang yang serius.. dan bercandamu seperti ini? Aku tidak suka. Hentikan itu." jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Kuroko.."

_Jangan tatap aku seperti itu.. _

"Hentikan itu.. Aomine-kun."  
"Aku.. tidak bercanda."

_Bukk!_

"K-kkhh.. Kuroko.." aku meninju pelipisnya dengan keras.  
"Kau tahu.. apa maksud dari yang kau katakan?" aku membuka kancing jasku dengan pelan.

"Aku tahu."

_Cukup sudah.  
Kau akan mati._

_Duak!  
_

_Tidak.  
Melempar bola basket dari tanganku sendiri ke wajahnya dengan keras tidak akan membuatku merasa puas._

"Kau memintaku.. menjadi kekasihmu.. lewat permainan."

"Kuroko.."

_Jangan sebut namaku dengan suara menyedihkan dan sorot wajah memuakkan seperti itu!_

_Grep!  
_Kuraih bola basket tersebut lagi.

"Dan kau mengakhirinya begitu saja tanpa penjalasan."

"Kuroko.. Maafkan aku.."

"Kusssooo!"

_Brug!_

"K-..kuroko.."

"Jangan hanya bersimpuh menyedihkan disitu! Berdiri! Aku akan menghabisimu!"  
"..Lakukanlah... selama itu bisa menggantikan rasa sakit yang kuberikan untukmu."

"Kuso!"  
"Gkh.."

"Kau fikir hubungan itu sebuah permainan?!"

Aku terus melemparnya yang tengah jatuh terduduk di tanah lapang ini dengan bola bakset di tanganku.

"Kau brengsek.."

Nafasku habis.. tersengal..

Aku lelah.. ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan kasihan dan menyesal.  
Aku tidak butuh itu..

"...Maafkan aku.."

"Aku.. tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi.." aku berjalan menjauhinya.

"Kurok-.."  
"Jangan sebut namaku lagi.. membuat sakit mendengarnya."

_**Ichi.  
(One.)**_

_**Satu hubungan berakhir. **_

_**..Satu orang berharga pergi.**_

* * *

.

"_Ohayou.. Hajimemashite, Kagami desu."_

_**Nii.  
(Two.)**_

_**The second love begin.**_

"_Kuroko desu."_  
"Hn?"

_Ah, dia mengabaikanku.  
Lucunya._

"Ayo berlatih bersama. Yang lain belum datang."  
"..Kagami-kun? Mau berlatih denganku? Bukankah tidak adil? Tubuhku kecil.. tidak mungkin menang."

"Hmph. Untuk mantan anggota _Generation of Miracles_ sepertimu berbicara seperti itu, kau fikir bisa mengecohku?"

_Mengundangku ya..?_

"_You're seducing me_?" aku tersenyum menatapnya.  
"_So cute._" lanjutku.

"Berisik kau pendek."

_He's blushing. How i love it._

"Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. Kagami-kun.. sudah berapa bulan kita menjadi kekasih ya? Kuroko tidak ingat.."  
"..tidak perlu dihitung. Kau akan pusing memikirkannya."  
"Begitu ya.. baiklah~"

"Sebentar.. masih sisa tiga burger. Setelah ini pulang ya?"  
"Okay~"

_Ini gila.  
Aku tahu seharusnya tidak kulakukan ini._

"Kagami-..kun.. pelan pelan.. sakit.."  
"Hh.. sedikit lagi Kuroko.. sedikit lagi masuk semua.."

"M-.. mh! Kagami-kun.. yamete."  
"Not again Kuroko."  
"I can't.. stand it.."

"Harus bisa.. sedikit lagi.."  
"K-..kagami-kun... kau membuatku berdarah.."

"Hh... berisik sekali."  
"Kagami-kun.. hentikan."

"..baiklah. Kalau itu maumu."

_I guess this will be end soon._

"Kagami-kun.. hari ini makan diluar lagi?"  
"..ah, maaf aku ada perlu dengan seseorang."

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Kagami-kuun~!"

_Someone's come.  
Hugging him. _

_And i know this is actually the end._

"Kagami-kun.. itu siapa..?"  
"Ah, Kuroko.. perkenalkan, ini kekasihku."

"...sejak kapan.. kau..?"

"Sejak kau menolakku beberapa hari lalu."

"..Aa. _I see. Then. I should be gone now. Had to practice_."  
"_Practice.. for what? Don't you want to come and join us in candle light dinner? We've done a reservation-.."_

"_I had to practice.. hard. Not to fall for Jerk like you again._"

"..."  
"_Farewell. Jerk_."

_**Nii..  
(Two..)**_

_**My second love crush.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

"_Jerk_."

_Zsssh..._

_It's raining out here.  
I'm crying under a big rain._

"Brengsek semuanya."

_Holding my Basketball tightly._

"I hate..."

_This is so wrong. _

"Hate."

_Which one is wrong?_

"I hate this!"

_..the one wrong is.. Me?  
Or my fate?_

_I don't wanna meet anyone anymore.  
..don't wanna think of this anymore._

"_Hiks.."_

_Sobbing?  
No i don't._

_I don't want a LOVE anymore._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_Aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua._

_Tap.. tap.. tap..._

"Kuroko..cchi..."

"...siapa..?"

"Kurokocchi.."

_Aku merasakan dua buah lengan.. memelukku erat dari belakang._

"..Kise...kun...?"

_**San..  
(Three... )**_

_**I found my love.**_

"..Kise-kun.."

"Kurokocchi.. sedang apa disini..? hujannya deras.. kau bisa sakit.."

_He's still hugging me..  
..Preciously..._

"Kise-kun.. kenapa bisa disini..?"

"Aku.. merindukan Kurokocchi.."

_I smiles. _

_This is it.._

_This is what i searched for.  
..I found You. _

"Kise-kun.."  
"Hn..?"

"Would you believe me..?"  
"..yes. Always."

"Then you must believe."

"...About what, dear..?"

"I found my love. In you."

_He smiles back.._

_Now this is the end. _

"_I also.. found you. In my heart.."_

_No this is not wrong.  
This is the true one. _

_Always.._

"_Kise-kun.. This is the end. Of my suffering. "  
"And yes.. Kurokocchi. This is the begining of our true happiness."_

_._

* * *

_._

_**Finish~  
**_

_**I dedicated this to you..  
Beloved Kise-kun.. :3**_

_**And to readers~  
RnR please?**_


End file.
